


The bird and the dog.The air and the void.

by arashtfdk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashtfdk/pseuds/arashtfdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts flutter when cool kid Dave moves to a new new place with his bro,his sister and (post scratch)  Roxy when he meets this strange yet oddly attractive girl. Homestuck never happened except for some of the post scratch kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195913) by Andre Hussie. 



> This is my first story and i hope it will not be to bad.I will try to update every 2 days. Also some ages and relations are different.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are moving. The new city might be be big but your Strider charm will prevail. You have come here with your bro, your sister and a girl named Roxy, your friends John Egbert and Jade Harley live here already and are going to show you around. Your bro had dared you to find a girl. As you are a player you know this will be easy. Aj in hand your Strider charm will win.

Your name is Jade Harley and you are finally going to meet your friends. John your little brother is nervous but brave. He normally watches bad movies and tries to program, but he is bad at it.You yourself spent a lot of your life on an island but came to the city 3 years ago. You like flowering and you love your dog Bec. You have buck teeth and long black hair with round glasses. Your grandpa is dead.

You are now once again Dave Strider you have blond hair you wear shades and you normally always have a cool looking blank face.Your eyes are red but nobody can see them due to your shades. You have epic turntables and make the best music. You also have a comic called sweet bro and hella Jef.

you are Rose Lalonde and you are going to move. You're brothers with Dave Strider . You have short blond hair purple eyes and are very smart. You like reading and wizards. You had a cat but he died.You are friend with a kid named john who suggested you move here.

You are Roxy Lalonde you are similar to your sister Rose but with curls near the bottom of your ears. You get drunk a lot but you are going sober until 2 days or weeks after you come here.

You all are about to have your lives changed

 


	2. disco crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave meets a "special someone".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my posting of this chapter is off schedule but i got a break from my homework hope college will end soon.Tomorrow i will also post.Here are the ages of the characters 
> 
> Dave: 19  
> Rose:19  
> John:19  
> Jade:19  
> Roxy:20  
> Bro:20
> 
> I will also post tomorrow so check that out.

Your name is Dave and you have arrived at the city. It has eggshell colored buildings but also has glistening windowed ones. The exit place is swarming, hundreds of people bustling around trying to get a move on. You walk for a bit before seeing a jet black hair with glasses below and a particular hair style.You know this is John as his blue eyes shine you know it is definitely him. How do you know? He sent a description of himself. You walk over in the ultimate strut imaginable (you tell yourself to get victory AJ later)and wave. He says hi and then meets your family. After 2 minutes of introductions (mostly filled with your family's weird introductions) you all exit the drop off.Then you walk out and your sun glasses reflect off a void-like night. Flashing lights bustling shops (not really bustling) and some idiots flaunting another guys Mercedes as their own,they are so gonna get slapped. Skyscrapers towered over them all yet the size varies a lot like some measuring of height where the taller buildings get all the attention (kinda like real life...no exactly like real life just with out the constant need for muscles).The city is quite varied in residence but there are a lot of Starbucks (like a lot. Just think of the biggest number in your head and times it by 1 billion) but anyways it was still varied.

Egbert says "sorry jade can't be here she is off sick" you don't mind but think if it was massive or small in terms of the sickness. Your bro whispers something in your ear " judging by this place lets make that bet so that you can't get any girls who have had any relationships before" you don't know...but hey it might be interesting. Rose looks bored so you tap her on the shoulder and ask what is wrong? She respond with "Well it is just that we have spent the last 10 hours on this plane so i am starving and bored" ok? Roxy is looking scared for some reason so you ask why. Her response is " well i am scared that i will mess up and become the laughing stock of this place for my alcohol obsession". You respond with "there is a bar on the other side of the street don't worry you wont be a laughing stock". She looks slightly better but you are getting tired and hungry, so your group wants to eat at a sushi restaurant you nod and go there. After a meal and running after Roxy who was heading for the bar you arrive at john's apartment building and after a bit get your own separate rooms in the building it will cost to have a apartment but meh.

After a long sleep you wake up and start making some tunes on your turntable.You stop after an hour for college. Meh, it has been 2 days since you came here, jade apparently got the flu and has been sick. After another day of college you and your friends go back to the apartment with one question... why is sassacre college having a dance at the start of the year? You may never know but since no-one else had music as good as you, you got to make and play the music at this thing, john says he, jade, and the others are going shopping. You didn't go because you already have a boss suit. Striders are always prepared for this, so you are going to get a lady and destroy your bros challenge.

It is 9:30 and the dance has started everyone loves the music and you are just lying on your side trying to find a suitable girl. But it is near impossible, so you decide to go into the crowd. You obviously check the snacks first you find no-one until someone crashes into you. Their skin is soft and silky yet hard and resilient their hair is long and black and is spread around her back. Her eyes are the most beautiful color of emerald their dress is black and green,modest yet beautiful. She is like a goddess but way more beautiful. But as fate would have it you forget you are crashing and fall straight into the artificial popcorn cheesy buttery center ,you look to the girl and she fell in the punch.You both run off,you especially because you are flustered. Who is this girl? 

And that is what you thought for a long time.>


	3. Who was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is flustered about this one random girl. How could this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it if you have any criticism tell me.

Your name is Dave and your mind is blown. A random girl you met last night left you flustered and embarrassed beyond belief or explanation. You are recovering but you can't stop thinking about it so what is a guy to do? Oh yeah John could help he has had a lot of girlfriends so he could help. And then you realize the the cold thought, you...Dave Strider... need help ... from John Egbert. And you nearly collapse, you shiver but gather up the courage and call him. "Hello is anyone there?" you say "Ya john it is me Dave" and john answers with " oh hi Dave listen i need your help." This is weird you also need help so you say "ok we both say what are problems are in 3...2...1... ROMANCE PROBLEMS." Wait what you have the same problems? OK so you ask what type and john says he has a crush on Roxy but needs to know if Roxy loves him back. You guess you could help and then tell him about your situation. "ok...well if they were at the party then they must be in our college so just find them." John is right you should just find them.

Still unsure you decide to call up Rose and Roxy. First you ask Roxy if she likes John and she says yes drunkenly since her ban ended early. And Rose asks who she looks like and then laughs saying that she knows the girl but refuses to tell.You sigh knowing this is going to be a long week so you go to star bucks. once you arrive and go in you find her. You freeze... how can she make your Strider charm disappear? When she looks at you she also freezes but you muster up the courage to talk to her "h-hello" dammit stop stuttering "my name is Dave can i have a regular coffee and the smokin babes number?" And she freezes before saying ok sir. You sit down screaming in your head how bad that went. Later your coffee arrives and you sip it slowly.

After your coffee the girl came over and asked whether you want her number and of course you said yes and she left her number on the table it said Jade and then her number. With her number in hand you walked back home and called her "hello who is there" and you said Dave and she said " oh hi Dave I was thinking we could go to a pizza place and then the fair." You responded with a yes and turned off the phone. You didn't show but you were excited but then you realized she deleted your charm she made you feel dorky she was a odd one out in the chain of Strider dates. You kept thinking about her ...you still ask who is this girl


End file.
